


A Birthday Surprise

by JMaxx



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMaxx/pseuds/JMaxx
Summary: Tumblr request! Arthur treats you for your birthday.





	A Birthday Surprise

Your birthday wasn’t usually that special, at least not since you were a kid. Usually you took the day off for work to curl up on your couch to watch your favorite movies and treat yourself to some Chinese food.

Arthur decidedly took it upon himself to break that tradition. When you’d mentioned the upcoming date a week prior, you noticed the gleam in his eye.

He was always up before you, which was no surprise. What did take you off guard was him carrying in a plate of a carefully crafted breakfast. While he did cook for you, he’d never actually treated you to breakfast in bed until now. Although still groggy, you sat up and began to munch on it as he watched you, a proud smile on his face.

After you’d finished, he placed a tender kiss on your forehead, and murmured that you should get dressed whilst whisking away the plate, leaving you alone. Naturally your curiosity piqued, wondering what his plan was. There wasn’t much he could do in this world that didn’t involve you driving or spending some money, but you decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. You opted for a t-shirt, hoodie and comfortable jeans, finishing up just as he walked back in. He glanced at your outfit, giving a slight nod as in approval before mentioning that you were going to head into the forest.

The confusion in you began to grow, wondering if his plan was to go hiking or something. There were trails nearby and you knew he’d gone exploring more than once, so it wasn’t a strange idea. Ten minutes later, the two of you got into your car and drove to the end of the neighborhood, the treeline looming stark against the morning light.

You parked in a gravelly clearing, a usual spot for hikers and nature goers. You were the only ones there, probably too early for others. As you killed the engine and got out, you glanced over at Arthur, looking for an answer to your unasked question.

He breathed in deeply, looking up at the trees for a moment before turning his attention to you. “You ever actually explore up here, Y/N?”

You shrugged. “Maybe once or twice. Not enough to get a good feel of it, though.”

“Then that’s gonna change,” he rounded over to you, taking your hand and tugging you toward the beginning of the trail. “Come on.”

Smiling, you followed him as he led you into the woods, the light mostly disappearing as the sky was replaced by a dark green canopy. You two walked quietly along the trail for a while, the ground steadily inclining to go up the mountain. You were glad to have brought your hoodie with you as the chilly morning air still settled around you.

“Wish we had horses,” Arthur sighed. “Woulda been a lot shorter then.”

“A lot shorter?” you repeated, giving him a look. “Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see,” he responded with a smile. “Don’t worry. Not much longer.”

You weren’t sure ‘how much longer’ meant to Arthur, as it seemed like you were walking another thirty minutes. You were about to ask again when he suddenly veered off the path, surprising you entirely.

“Whoa, where are you taking me, Arthur?”

He didn’t answer, continuing to lead you, brushing past bushes and shrubs, dodging low hanging branches. He was slowing down, allowing you to keep your footing as you stumbled behind him. Your toe caught a root, and you yelped as your body fell forward. He caught you easily, a small chuckle escaping as you used him to stand upright.

“You okay?” he asked, his smile amusement still lurking.

You gave him a dry look for laughing. “Yes, I’m fine. So can you tell me where you’re taking me?”

“It’s just ahead, sweetheart,” he gestured further. “Try not to trip again, okay?”

You snorted at that, looking toward where he pointed. You could see the thinning of the trees up ahead, sunlight pouring to what looked like a clearing. “Alright, let’s keep going.”

He took your hand again, going even slower for you. The closer the two of you got to the destination, you could see something shiny between the trees. Water.

A short moment later, a sandy shore appeared, breaking at the line of trees. A gorgeous blue lake stretched across the expanse of your vision, the sun glistening against the surface. Off to the far left was a small waterfall, the distant roar gracing your ears.

You stepped out into the open, taking in the view in awe. It was beautiful; appearing as if from a painting or a book of photography. “Oh my…” you turned to Arthur, who had his hands casually in his pockets. “You’ve been here before?”

He nodded. “Found it the first time I wandered out here. It’s so peaceful, reminded me of…my world. So I wanted to share it with you.”

Pure emotion welled in your stomach, your heart fluttering wildly. It made sense now, Arthur wanted to share what reminded him of his world with you. You’d done so much to fit him into the modern world, but nothing could change who he was at heart. “You’re the sweetest man ever, Arthur.”

He gave a half smile, a small chuckle rumbling in his throat. “If you say so.”

You’d spent the majority of the morning there, sitting in the soft sand, leaning against Arthur’s shoulder peacefully. He told you stories; the glory days of the Van der Linde gang as well as escapades of his own, things you hadn’t learned from the game. Admittedly, his life was probably much more exciting than yours would ever hope to be. Some part of you wished you could have experienced that life for yourself, even if it meant being in danger the majority of the time.

He’d quieted down after a while, wrapping his arm around you as you both gazed out into the lake. Letting your mind wander, you began to imagine yourself in the 19th century, living the life as an outlaw alongside Arthur. Galloping on horseback with a pistol in hand, expertly firing at a rival gang as they chased after you. Marching into the home of a rich citizen of Saint Denis, dressed up in some fancy gown imported from Europe, sweet talking an oil tycoon about his bonds. Riding back to camp with a satchel full of bundles of big bills, the rest of the gang whooping and congratulating you on a successful job. Arthur jumping off his white Arabian to wrap you in his arms, giving you a deep kiss before whisking you away to his tent-

“Ya know,” his voice snapped you out of your reverie. “If you were with me, in the gang, I would have taken you out too.”

You blinked, a slight blush forming on your face. It was as if he’d read your mind. “Yeah?”

He nodded. “Take you to Valentine n’ pay for the nicest meal they had in the saloon, then to the hotel. Paid for a nice bath for the both of us, and then rent out the nicest room they had available for the night. Treat you like the princess you are.”

The blush deepened, and you pressed your face to his shoulder. “You really are the sweetest, most caring man I ever met. And don’t you dare disagree.”

His body rumbled as he laughed. “Alright, alright.”

Peering up at him, you began to wonder. “So…what else are you planning to do for me?”

He met your gaze. “Well… there ain’t no hotel nearby, but I can think of somethin’ else.”

“Yeah?” you sat up, your eyes not leaving him. “Like what?”

A smirk graced his lips, cupping your cheeks to place a tender kiss on yours. Sweet at first, it deepened as he pressed for entrance. You knew immediately what he meant, and let him take over as he effortlessly pulled you into his lap without a break in the kiss.

His hand wandered, unzipping your jeans and sliding in. He pressed against you through your underwear. You moaned quietly into his mouth, egging him on. Pushing away the thin barrier, his fingers danced circles on your clit.

You pulled back, tilting your head in the air, your whines lost within the nature around you. “A-Arthur,” you stammered. “God…Arthur…”

“That feel good, princess?” he rumbled.

“Yes,” you sighed. “More, please.”

He silently slid a finger in you, causing a shudder to ripple through your body. Your back arced, pressing your breasts to his chest, which he appreciated. His other hand snaked under your shirt, pushing the fabric up for his view. Easily freeing them from your bra, he squeezed and massaged the soft skin within his calloused fingers. He ghosted over your nipples, tilting his head down to place kisses between them, his lips lightly brushing over them.

You felt the familiar hardness make its presence from him, and you reached down automatically to do your part, only to have him give a verbal refusal.

“It’s your birthday, sweetheart,” he whispered to you. “Let me please you.”

You let out a giggle. He’d done this once before, and the thought of him pampering you in this way once again ignited a fire in your core.

He unbuttoned his flannel and shrugged it off, motioning you to get up for a moment. You scooted off him, admiring his bare muscles as he leaned over to lay his shirt flat across the sand. “Lay down.”

You did so, and he wasted no time in pulling your jeans and panties completely off. He took his place below, his arms locking your legs in place as he buried his mouth against your center. Your body tensed as his tongue worked up and down your slit. He found you bud next, languidly stroking with such precise movement.

You shuddered in his grip, biting your lip as you moaned out loud, louder than you intended. Somehow doing it out in the open aroused you even more. Your muscles twitched as he worked you to your peak, despite his slow strokes, you could already feel it building quick, the familiar coil in your belly ready to spring.

You moaned his name loudly, attempting to staunch your orgasm from coming too quick. At the same time, you wanted to feel him entirely. He wanted you to cum first, he always did.

“Go on, sweetheart,” he murmured to you, feeling his hot breath against your core. “Let me taste it.”

Tried you did, and failed. He sent you to your edge in what felt like record time, a low whine escaping your throat, ending in a slight pant as he placed a small kiss on your mound.

He crawled up to be eye level with you, his stubble glistening with your slick. Words escaped you as he leaned down to kiss you once again, your own flavor on his mouth. He began to unbuckle himself and you couldn’t help to aid him, sliding his pants off to free him from his confinements.

Pulling back, he shifted to place a hand on your cheek. “You ready?”

Wordless still, you nodded.

Lining up with your entrance, he pushed his hips forward, prodding you once, twice, before completely burying himself within you. Grabbing for his shoulders, he began to thrust. Slow and deep, his hips flush with yours with each. His arms buckled underneath him, his breath shuddering. He was careful not to put his weight on you.

“You feel amazin’ Y/N.” he groaned, dropping his head to kiss along your neck.

Your only answer was a moan, the sound carrying across the water. You hoped no hikers were around to hear you, not that you were coherent enough to care at the moment. Your nails scoured his back, spurring him to thrust hard into you, eliciting a hiss of pain against your skin. He swore under his breath, though you knew he loved it.

You raised your legs, wrapping them around his hips, driving your own upward as he reached even further within you, the angle allowing him to access your sweet spot. Your moans and cries loud, much louder than inside your own home. He nibbled at your skin, your body twitching as the sting of his teeth grazed your neck. He wasn’t shy with how rough he could be, although you could tell he kept himself in check this time.

Your hips rolled together, his own body trembling in your grasp. He broke free from your skin, his breath causing goosebumps to erupt. He gazed deeply into your eyes, his clouded with absolute love and lust.

Your face flushed again, restraining from tucking away in embarrassment. He loved to look at you, but damn if it didn’t send your heart into a tizzy each time. He once told you he loved seeing your expressions too, the ones he was responsible for.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Oh, that did it. You turned your face away, letting go with one arm to drape across your eyes. “Arthuuuur.” You whined, overwhelmed with emotion and ecstasy.

“Aw…don’t do that,” despite how he continued to thrust into you, he tugged at your arm. “Look at me.”

Allowing him to pull your arm away, you shyly looked back up at him. A soft, warm smile crossed his lips. “You’re too cute.”

You couldn’t answer as he thrust deeply into you again, earning a loud moan. Damn that man, pushing your buttons the way he did. He won, he definitely won.

Reaching between you, he found your center again, beckoning for your second release. Your entire body tingled with the stimulation, and you wanted it more than anything at the moment. Gripping his shoulders again, his flesh already boring the marks you’d left earlier, you’d added more.

He watched you intently, his eyes never moving from your face it contorted in pleasure. It was building too quickly like the first, but you knew there was no chance in holding it off. He didn’t speak, but the look on his face told you he wanted you to chase it.

And chase it you did. Almost as if your core exploded, an intense feeling that overtook you as you cried out his name. You clung to him tightly his he stroked your oversensitive bud a few more times before balancing himself again, shoving himself to his root, giving you no chance to recover.

He buried his mouth to your shoulder, a clear sign that he was close to his own. Biting into your flesh, his hips trembling. You gasped out loud, the pain only adding to your own pleasure as you panted coming down from your high. He pounded himself deep one last time, letting himself spill, releasing a low groan muffled by your skin. He lifted his head up, his hips buckled weakly in one last shallow thrust before pulling out slowly, letting the mixture drip onto the sand below.

Your eyes met, his gleaming brightly as he smiled at you. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he brought you up as he sat up, allowing you to sit on his lap once again before he kissed you sweetly, lovingly, holding it for a moment before pulling back.

“Mmm, best birthday ever.” you sighed happily, the fatigue beginning to settle in your muscles.

“It ain’t over yet, sweetheart,” he said, tracing your jaw with his thumb. “Let’s get you back home. I got more planned.”

“Oh? What else?” you asked, reaching to grab your discarded jeans, standing up to brush the sand off.

He stood up as well, giving you a moment to marvel his naked form before he began to redress himself. “You’ll see, darlin’.”


End file.
